


Join

by INMH



Series: trope-bingo Fanfiction Fills 2018 (1st Half) [9]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Romance, Sexual Content, Strong Language, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: If Josh had joined Sam in the bath.





	Join

_“Sammy!”_  
  
_“What?”_  
  
_“You wanna help me get this fire going?”_  
  
_“Um- well, I was just getting into the bath-”_  
  
_“Oh! Well do you need any help with that?”_  
  
_“Hardy har.”_  
  
[---]  
  
“Oh boy,” Josh chuckled, voice cracking slightly with nerves. “Oh boy, uh- Hi, Sam.”  
  
Sam giggled a little, and she would have been more nervous if the ‘oh boy’ didn’t sound so complimentary. “Hi. You okay?”  
  
“Uh, yeah,” Josh bobbed his head quickly. “Yeah, I’m- I’m definitely okay. I’m very okay.”  
  
“Good.” Sam leaned forward self-consciously in the bath, breasts pressing into her knees. Josh was staring at her, wide-eyed, and she knew it was because he found her attractive, but she’d known Josh nearly _forever_ and it was still just a bit awkward for him to be seeing her naked (even if there was only so much he could see). “So, uh… Everything alright?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, just, uh, wanted to make sure everything was cool- or not cool, I mean, freezing-cold water would be a bit bad for a bath, unless you’re a polar bear.” He cringed. “Lame. That was lame.”  
  
“A little,” Sam said, a small grin on her face.  
  
There was a long moment of awkward, _awkward_ silence between them, and then Josh gestured vaguely towards the door.  
  
“I should go, maybe.”  
  
“Wait,” Sam blurted the words out without thinking, and balked when Josh froze, watching and waiting for her to speak. “Uh… Just… Come here, a second.”  
  
Josh’s eyes widened a little more, but he stepped forward hesitantly and knelt down beside the tub, averting his eyes politely when Sam uncovered herself and moved towards the edge. “What’s up, Sammy?”  
  
Sam chewed her lip for a moment, distracted by his proximity. _Maybe I shouldn’t have asked him to come over. Why did I ask him to come over? I could have said this with him over there._  
  
“I’m really glad we came back here this year,” She said quickly, eyes darting away and then back to Josh’s, having trouble maintaining eye-contact. She’d shared some degree of intimacy with Josh before, but never naked-in-the-bathtub-during-a-conversation kind of intimacy. “I know it sucks, and I just… I’m glad to be back here with you again. With our friends, again,” She added quickly.  
  
“And I’m…” Josh hesitated. “…I’m really grateful for how you’ve been there for me for the last year, Sam. It’s been rough, and I’m really, _really_ grateful for, well… You.” He chuckled nervously again, looking away and running a hand through his hair. “Oh wow, I’m getting sappy and I’m not even drunk yet. Yikes.”  
  
Sam meant to kiss his cheek.  
  
She did.  
  
But Josh happened to turn his head back towards her just at the moment that she’d leaned in, and so, of course, she ended up kissing him on the lips. Sam let it linger for a moment out of pure alarm, uncertain if pulling back would destroy the moment if it hadn’t already happened.  
  
Sam pulled back. “Whoops,” She whispered as Josh met her gaze again.  
  
“Uh,” Josh was staring at her, and he looked stunned. “You didn’t-”  
  
“-mean to, sorry.”  
  
“It’s… It’s cool. It’s fine.” A beat. “I should go, maybe?”  
  
Sam’s choice was made in a moment, without a great deal of deep thought, but when she reflected on it later on, she would not regret it.  
  
“You could…”  
  
_(Stay)_  
  
Josh’s mouth fell open slightly.  
  
“Really?”  
  
_(Or go.)_  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
_(Stay_  
  
_Or go)_  
  
**_(Stay.)_**  
  
Josh leaned in and kissed Sam again, tentatively, a hand coming up to cup the back of her neck, the other grasping the edge of the tub. It was a deeper, more relaxed kiss than the last one, intentional and pleasant. Sam leaned out of the tub and set her hands on Josh’s shoulders, digging her fingers into the fabric and pulling him closer.  
  
Josh pulled back suddenly and said, “I should lock the door.”  
  
Sam’s eyes widened. “You should absolutely lock the door.”  
  
“We don’t need anyone seeing this.”  
  
“No, we don’t.”  
  
Josh stood up and moved over to the door, fumbling with the lock until it clicked. He pulled off his boots and socks on his way back to the tub, and instead of shucking off the rest of his clothes he fixed Sam with a look of simmering excitement and climbed into the tub with his shirts and jeans still on, throwing his arms around her.  
  
“ _Jesus, Josh!_ ” Sam cried, giggling as she felt his jeans and shirts soak through with water. “Are you crazy?”  
  
“It’s just fabric, Sam, it’ll-” Josh’s eyes widened, and he abruptly sat up, digging around in his (now drenched) pants pocket until he pulled out his keys and whipped them across the room. “Fuck. There’s a clicker for the car on there. It might be ruined now.”  
  
“Or from throwing it!” Sam gasped with laughter.  
  
“Or from throwing it. But I can worry about that later, yeah?” They kissed again, and Sam worked her hands around his wet clothes, sliding a hand under his t-shirt and using the other to tug at the belt he was still wearing. The damp fabric dragged against her bare chest, and his knee was between her legs, making her shiver.  
  
“I feel like you should have taken this off before we got in.”  
  
Josh sat back on his knees, grinning at her. “Aw, come on, like you don’t like my spontaneity.”  
  
Sam smirked up at him, taking the opportunity to undo his belt and pull down his pants and underwear without hindrance. “Spontaneity is nice,” She conceded, “But it becomes a _problem_ when you don’t factor in things like, like…” She shut her eyes. “Crap. Like condoms.”  
  
“Ah… Condoms. Condoms are in my room.”  
  
Sam hesitated. She liked Josh plenty, but she wasn’t exactly interested in getting pregnant with him, and knowing their combined luck that was the most likely outcome of the evening. “Well… We could always- I mean, this doesn’t have to be the one and only act of the night, does it?”  
  
She was relieved when Josh grinned and said, “My thoughts exactly. We’ll save _that_ kind of fun for later.”  
  
“Fabulous.” Sam hesitated before touching him- her sexual contact with previous boyfriends had been limited, and she knew Josh in a considerably different way than she’d known any of them. But when a strained little noise came from between his teeth and his eyes rolled shut, she considered it an enthusiastic endorsement and her touching grew bolder.  
  
_Jesus,_ she thought, forcing herself to look at Josh’s cock instead of averting her eyes like the shyer part of her was begging her to. _I might actually have this thing inside me later. I don’t know whether that’s exciting or terrifying._  
  
Josh sank down beside her, hands groping until they found their way between Sam’s legs, and Sam’s sigh was cut short by his mouth finding hers. It was an awkward position, their arms bumping uncomfortably as they moved, and it was difficult to focus on kissing and touching at the same time, but it still managed to be incredibly satisfying; how could it not be? Being naked in a bathtub with a man you’ve been interested in for a while tended to accelerate things.  
  
He came first, rutting against Sam’s hand and breathing harshly against her ear. She could feel him shaking, damp fabric dragging along her naked skin. But his hand kept moving, and soon Sam felt herself climaxing as well; she clutched at Josh’s shoulders and whimpered, legs kicking out and causing water to splash over the edge of the bathtub. Sam felt Josh’s arms wrap around her back until she stopped trembling, heard him chuckle in her ear.  
  
“Fun. That was fun.”  
  
“Yeah,” Sam agreed breathlessly. “Super fun.”  
  
“…We may need a few minutes before we do anything else,” Josh said, slowly shucking his shirts off and tossing them on the floor near the tub.  
  
“Oh hell yes.”  
   
[---]  
   
_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_  
  
Sam sat straight up, eyes flying open in alarm.  
__  
What the fuck?  
  
She must have dozed off. “Holy crap, what was that noise?”  
  
Josh, it seemed, had been nodding off too: Great, they could have drowned together and died because they’d had sex together in a tub. What a blurb to have in your obituary; though there were probably worse ways to go. In any case, Josh stirred when he felt Sam shaking his arm. “What? What is it?”  
  
“Did you hear that?”  
  
“Hear what?”  
  
They were quiet for a second, and nothing happened- Sam was momentarily worried that she’d been hearing things, but then it came again: That strange, inhuman screeching noise from outside. It sounded closer now.  
  
Josh sat up slowly, frowning. “It… Could be a mountain lion. They’ve been known to prowl around from time to time, but I haven’t seen one up here in years. I remember my dad talking about the population declining or something, they thought poachers were coming to the mountain and picking them off.”  
  
“ _That’s_ supposed to be a mountain lion?” Sam remarked skeptically.  
  
“Hey, you’d be surprised at how creepy they sound when they start shrieking. It used to scare the shit out of, out of…” Josh trailed off, a slightly glazed look coming over his eyes. Sam gently tapped on his chest, and in a second the strange expression was gone as though it had never been there. “I mean… It’s probably just a mountain lion. Nothing to worry about.”  
  
Maybe she was just being irrational, but something about that screech had chilled Sam to the core, and she suddenly did not like the vulnerability of being naked in a bathtub. She was still interested in continuing their fun, but right now she just wanted to do something that involved getting some clothes on and taking inventory on their friends.  
  
But whatever she did, she wanted Josh around while she did it.  
  
“Why don’t we,” Sam began, moving to the edge of the tub, “Get dressed, check on the others to make sure they haven’t killed each other, and then maybe get up to some more shenanigans?”  
  
Josh waggled his eyebrows at her. “I like shenanigans.”  
  
“I know you do,” Sam giggled as she got out of the tub. “So hurry up and get dressed, would you?” She heard him climb out, and was reaching for her bag when she felt his hand on her back.  
  
“Sam?” She turned to find him standing right behind her. Josh’s arms came up to curl around her in warm, tight hug, and Sam leaned into it; his head came to rest on top of hers, and she felt his lips moving against her hair. “Thanks for letting me stay with you tonight,” he mumbled.  
  
“Wouldn’t want to spend it with anyone else,” Sam responded, nuzzling against his bare chest.  
  
“That’s awesome. Because I just realized that my clothes are all soaking wet, and could you maybe grab some dry stuff out of my bag in my room?”  
  
Sam burst out laughing, pushing Josh back and shaking her head ruefully.  
  
“Didn’t think that one through, did you? Fine, fine, let me get dressed and I’ll grab your clothes.”  
  
“Thank you, Sammy,” Josh said sweetly.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”  
  
Sam got dressed and shut the door in Josh’s face after one lingering look at Josh’s still-unclothed body. She shivered slightly.  
__  
Damn.  
  
It was a shame to step out knowing it would be a while until they could continue the fun in full.  
  
But really, how long could finding their friends take?  
   
-End


End file.
